Different Worlds
by ButZayaKissed
Summary: Maya and Cam come from two completely different social circles and worlds. Will they be able to work out the kinks in their relationship to find that it may not be easy, but it'll be worth it? CAMAYA- T for now, maybe M in later chapters.
1. You're The Best

Hey everyone this is a Caya/Camaya/Maybell story. I'm still not sure what their official ship name is, hahah. But after my last Zaya story I felt bad for the Caya shippers who were receiving a lot more Zaya than Caya, and I decided to start a Caya fanfic. Well, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be very much appreciated. :)

Ch. 1

You're The Best

After Cam's accident Maya felt closer to him than ever before.

Cam was very frank about his feelings for Maya and told her when something was bothering him.

Cam was happy to have Maya by his side. He really liked her and enjoyed spending time with her. She brought him out of his shell. Maya had talked him into being happy and now that he was free from hockey for a few weeks, he could be.

It was an ordinary Tuesday morning and Maya woke up to a good-morning text from Cam.

"Good-morning, Maya! I hope you have an awesome day :) I'll see you in French. Can't wait! ;)"

The text said.

Maya smiled as she read it. Good-morning texts hadn't been a long-term ritual for the two of them, but now that Campbell didn't have hockey anymore he had extra time to do little things like that.

Maya noticed Cam's giant change in demeanor after the "accident". He had been so happy and it made her ecstatic to know that her boyfriend was no longer unhappy.

"Morning Cam! :) I hope you do, too. Can't wait to see you, either! ;)" She responded, smiling as she did so.

After Maya got out of the shower, she threw on a pair of dark blue skinny-jeans, a maroon tank top, and a dark jean jacket to go over it. She had blow-dried her hair and was ready to head-off to school.

Katie drove her to school and when she arrived at school she couldn't help but smile. Maya was incredibly excited for school. She couldn't remember the last time she was this psyched; it was mostly because she was going to see Cam.

She spoke with Tori, Tristan, and Zig for about ten minutes before heading to her locker to unload her heavy backpack. She only needed a few books for the first part of the day. Maya would go to her locker at lunch and switch out her books.

Second period came slower than Maya had hoped.

She waited at Cam's locker before French, like usual. His locker was close to the French classroom.

Cam arrived at his locker to see his cute, smiling blonde girlfriend waiting for him. He couldn't help but grin widely at the sight.

"Hey." Cam said, giving Maya a kiss on the cheek.

Her smile grew and she blushed at his kiss, even though it was just on the cheek.

"Hi! How are you?" Maya retorted.

"Great! How about you?" Cam asked, curious about how his girl was doing.

Maya smiled infinitely when she noted the genuine happiness present in his voice.

"Awesome. I'm doing wonderful, thanks!" She answered, grateful to have a boyfriend who cared about how she was doing, too.

Campbell was carrying his book bag and Maya could see he struggled with it as he swapped out some books from his locker and placed them in his bag.

"Want me to take that?" Maya offered.

Cam just nodded. He was thankful for her offer but also embarrassed that he couldn't carry his own bag after the accident.

Maya shot him a sympathetic smile as she grabbed the backpack from him and placed it on her free shoulder.

"Thanks." Cam said with a small smile, closing his locker as he spoke.

"No problem." Maya replied.

"I think I'm supposed to be the one carrying _your_ book bag." Cam teased, lightly chuckling at his own joke.

Maya laughed at his joke and grinned widely.

"I'll make it up to you once my arm is better." Cam assured her with a promising grin.

"I know you will. No worries." She smiled back at him.

Cam gave her a peck on the lips before they walked a few feet to French class.

They sat next to each other now, considering there weren't assigned seats, but had to be careful about PDA and making sure they weren't distracted by the other.

Maya and Cam didn't kiss in public, at least not very often. They were always on their best behavior in class, because both wanted to do well in school.

They managed to do exceptionally in the class, despite having their significant other beside them.

French class went by too fast, in Maya's opinion. Time spent with Cam always went by much too quickly.

_"Time flies when you're having fun."_ The phrase came to Maya's mind.

Lunch time with Cam flew by, too. It was over and two periods had passed. It was the last class of the day.

"Want to hang-out tonight?" Maya asked Cam, hoping he would say yes. She was eager to spend more time with him. She carried Cam's bag and walked him to his next and final class.

"Sure! When and where?" Cam replied with the same amount of hope and excitement in his voice.

"My house for dinner at 7, maybe?" Maya asked, a tad hesitantly.

She wanted to have him over for dinner because her parents had been asking about him for weeks and he was always too busy with hockey...But now he had some free time and Maya thought it would be a good idea for him to meet her parents.

"Uh, Sure!" Cam answered nervously. "Am I going to be meeting your parents?" He asked.

Maya nodded with an uncertain smile, hoping the circumstances wouldn't effect his response.

"What should I wear?" Were the next words that came from Campbell's mouth.

Maya smiled widely at the fact he didn't cancel after he found out what the night would entail.

"Just wear anything, we're not very fancy. What you're wearing right now is fine. You look handsome." Maya complimented, honestly, and tried to make him feel as confident as possible.

Cam blushed and smiled an 1000 watt grin. "Thanks. You're the best." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before holding her hand with the one on his uninjured arm. Cam squeezed it gently.

Maya smiled and blushed after he kissed her. His compliment made her grin, too. "No, _you're_ the best." She corrected.

Cam chuckled and shook his head in disagreement but knew it was no use arguing with Maya about this sort of thing. She would always win.

Maya smiled at her triumph, happy that Cam didn't argue with her.

"I'll see you tonight. Don't be late!" Maya teased with a smile before dropping him off with his backpack at the last class. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Cam smiled back at his girlfriend and nodded. "I won't." He assured her and smiled as he saw her skipping a few steps down the hall before she resumed walking normally.

"_She was so cute and he was so lucky to have her."_ He thought.

As the period went on, Cam had realized what he got himself into and was nervous beyond belief. He spent the rest of the period freaking out about dinner with his girlfriend's parents.

Thanks so much for reading, I know it's a little rough. I'm not that good at writing Caya, at least, I don't think so..but let me know what you think! It'd be much appreciated.


	2. It's Time for Dinner

Thanks for your reviews guys, it means a lot! I really appreciate your feedback. In my opinion this chapter is much better than the last and captures the characters better than the first did. I hope you'll agree. I'm going to wait for around 5-10 more reviews to update so I'll know people are still interested. So please spread the word and review! It'd be much appreciated. Enjoy the chapter :)

Ch. 2

It's Time for Dinner

Cam spent the rest of the day feeling incredibly nervous. When he arrived home he quickly did his homework and then prepared for dinner with Maya and her family.

The hours went by faster than he had hoped and seven pm was approaching at full-speed.

At 6:15, Cam changed into something a little more formal. He wore a teal-green v-neck and a pair of dark jeans.

Cam reapplied his deodorant because he was sweating so much.

"What if they don't like me…?" He thought.

Cam shook the thought from his mind as he combed his messy hair.

He just wanted to make a good impression.

If he made a good impression he knew it would make Maya content, and that's all he wanted.

Cam's goal was to make Maya happy, he owed her that. She had made him happy a countless amount of times and for that he'd be forever grateful. He needed to make sure he provided her with the same courtesy.

It also didn't hurt that her smile gave him butterflies... and a happier Maya meant more smiles.

He was determined not to screw the night up. He could do this.

"You can do this, Cam...You can do this." Cam gave himself a mental pep-talk as he looked in the mirror and smoothed out his sweater.

Mr. Clarkson, his host father, drove him to the Matlin household promptly at 6:45.

On the ride, Mr. Clarkson asked him a ton of questions; some about Maya and others about hockey and school. It was awkward but Cam knew that he only meant well.

"Thanks for the ride." Cam gave him a smile as he exited the car.

"Good-luck!" Mr. Clarkson answered with a kind smile.

Mr. Clarkson drove away and Cam was left all alone to face dinner with the Matlin's.

He gulped before slowly and nervously walking to the Matlins' front-door.

Maya was waiting for him at an open door, thankfully. Cam wouldn't have known whether to knock or ring the doorbell...

Maya smiled widely when her boyfriend approached. She could sense his nerves from a thousand miles away.

Katie would be able to tell too.. Usually in a situation like this she would eat him alive, but Maya had begged Katie to not be so intimidating and to show him some compassion. Maya reminded her sister of how nervous she was when she first met Drew's parents. Although Katie sighed at the mention of Drew, she understood Maya's argument and agreed to cut him some slack….for tonight.

Cam's fears immediately evaporated after he saw his girlfriend's award-winning smile. His stomach filled with butterflies and he started to walk more confidently towards the door.

Maya opened the screen-door to greet Cam, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hi." Maya said with a smile.

Maya wore a light-blue sundress, no glasses, and some makeup. Her hair was straightened. She looked stunning.

"Hey." Cam smiled back at her and for a moment he rendered speechless.

"She looked beautiful.." He thought.

At a loss for words, Cam added a simple compliment.

"You look nice.."

"I should've said beautiful...dangit." Cam thought, and he reminded himself to tell her again, later on, how amazing she looked.

"Because she does look amazing." He deemed internally.

Maya immediately believed him due to the sincerity of his smile.

"He's so adorable.." Maya kept those words inside her head.

"Thanks." Maya replied with a wider grin and a blush. "You do too..."

She took his hand and brought him to her living room.

Her parents were in the kitchen, still preparing dinner.

Cam and Maya were both glad dinner wasn't ready yet. She needed to take him to the living room and coach him a bit and he needed to ask her a few questions.

"I have a few questions…" Cam stated quietly as they sat down on her living room couch.

"Okay, shoot." Maya responded in a similar, whispered tone.

"What do your parents do?" Cam asked.

"My dad is an accountant and my mom isn't working right now, but she used to be a teacher." Maya explained.

"What subject did your mom teach?" Cam asked.

"Health." Maya retorted. "Next question." She spoke, on point.

"Where did they meet?" Cam asked.

"They were high-school sweethearts. Broke-up for a while but got back together in college." Maya answered with a smile, thinking it was cute that he cared about where her parents met.

"How romantic.." Maya bit her lip and silently reflected on her boyfriends' question.

Cam smiled at how her parents had met. He would never admit it, but he was a hopeless romantic and thought little things like that were sweet.

"One last question." Cam told her, worry gracing his face.

Maya saw the worry in his eyes and placed her hand on his. "What is it?"

"What if they don't like me…?" Cam answered in question form, nervously.

When her hand touched his and he saw how worried she was it made him feel one-hundred times better...She cared about him and her hand provided a comfort that no one could describe.

"They'll love you….I promise." Maya stated steadily with a reassuring smile. She had no doubt in her mind that they would.

Cam smiled happily at his girlfriend. The way she looked at him instantly terminated his uneasiness. "Thank-you, Maya." He squeezed her hand gently.

"No problem, cheesy. You worry too much.." Maya teased with a mischievous smile and called Cam the nickname she pretended the hockey team gave him. Maya laughed at her joke.

Cam laughed and grinned widely at her nickname for him. She made him smile and laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this hard, but he knew it hadn't happened since he got to Degrassi… Well, at least until he met Maya...

"They don't even call me that...For your information, it's bird-man!" He teased back, and put his fingers up to make quotation marks over bird-man. He wasn't sore about the accident anymore, although he wasn't a big fan of that nickname.

"Oh...bird-man. My apologies!" Maya giggled loudly. He was funny and recently she'd discovered that.

"Call me that at dinner and you're dead meat, missy!" Cam jokingly threatened and laughed wholeheartedly.

"Missy..eh? For some unknown reason I am not afraid of you. You're about as harmful as a puppy..." Maya laughed at his comment and compared her boyfriend to a harmless puppy. He did look a little bit like a puppy..but in the best way possible, she thought.

"A puppy? Excuse me..?! You're not getting away with that one..." Cam feigned offense. He began to tickle her stomach and sides. She squirmed, squeals and laughter following her erratic movements.

Katie walked into the room but Cam and Maya didn't seem to notice. She rolled her eyes, semi-annoyed by their shenanigans. Then Katie remembered times her and Jake had been like that and exhibited a pleasant smile at the thought.

"Lovebirds...it's time for dinner."


	3. Meet the Parents

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot. :) I hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Enjoy! :)

Ch. 3

Meet the Parents

"Lovebirds...it's time for dinner." Cam and Maya stopped fooling around and looked up to see Katie standing at the edge of the doorway. She wore a smile, much to their surprise.

"Okay. Be in a second." Maya said with a grin. She looked at the clock in the living room, it said 7:30.

Katie nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

"You can do this. Just keep your head up and stick on the ice…" Maya encouraged, giving him a kiss on the ear before they walked into the kitchen together. The ear-kiss was their inside joke. Cam had told Maya the same stick-metaphor, so she teasingly said the same thing.

Cam chuckled and smirked at her action and phrase.

"I love you…" He thought, somewhat jokingly.

He followed Maya into the kitchen. As Cam walked into the room he was calmer than before.

He saw her father, mother, and of course, Katie.

Neither parent was sitting down at the table, they were waiting for him and Maya to walk into the room. Katie had already sat down at the table, but hadn't begun eating.

Cam noted that Mrs. Matlin was in a wheelchair but tried not to let it phase him.

"Shit! I forgot to tell him about my mom…." Maya thought...a little too late, regrettably.

Maya noted that he didn't look at his mother any differently and it made her smile.

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Matlin...I'm Cam. Cam Saunders." Campbell reached out his hand to Mr. Matlin first and then Mrs. Matlin second.

They both shook his hand and smiled at the young well-manered athlete.

"Hello Cam. It's nice to finally meet you." Mr. Matlin said.

"We've heard so much about you." Mrs. Matlin cooed kindly.

Cam looked up at Maya with a grin and she just blushed and smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks. It's really nice to meet you, too. I've heard a lot about you both, as well." Cam replied politely, smiling at his girlfriend's parents.

Maya was happy to have such a polite boyfriend.

"Well, please, sit down." Mrs. Matlin offered with a warm smile.

Mr. Matlin sat down at the head of the table, Katie sat to the left of him, and his mother sat to the right of her. Maya and Cam sat on the right side of her father.

"I hope you like chicken, Cam." Mr. Matlin told Cam as they sat down.

"I love it." Cam responded, tactfully. He did like chicken, although it wasn't his favorite. He told a small fib.

Mr. Matlin smiled at his response.

They began eating dinner. Cam cut his chicken and started eating it slowly.

He had taken off his sling for the night before he left the house. The doctor told him he could take it off for small amounts of time, and he thought not wearing it tonight would be for the best.

He didn't want to have to deal with questions. Maya didn't ask about it, surprisingly. She must've been too caught up in prepping him for dinner to notice.

"Pretty good…"He mused. The first two minutes were awkward before Mr. Matlin broke the silence.

"So Cam..Maya tells us you play hockey. What position do you play?" Mr. Matlin spoke, curiously.

"Left-forward(Wing?).." Cam answered (don't blame me if this makes no sense I don't know what sports are…)

"That's great. I used to play basketball, but that's much different from hockey…" Mr. Matlin added, awkwardly.

Cam just nodded and smiled clumsily.

Maya quietly looked down at her plate, biting her lip, nervously.

"Are you any good?" Mrs. Matlin asked, not rudely, just inquisitively.

Cam shrugged with a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Maya was about to come to his aid but Katie did before she got the chance.

"He's the team's star-player. Rumor has it he's being recruited for the NHL, already." Katie smiled at Cam and Maya. She was really trying to help them out.

Cam was confused but just smiled, grateful for Katie's comment.

Maya took notice and reminded herself to give Katie a ginormous hug, later. For now she rewarded her sister with a thankful smile of relief.

"Yeah, he's amazing. I've been to one or two games and he's always scoring goals or making assists…" Maya spoke and smiled at her boyfriend. She wasn't sure if what she said made sense or not, but hoped it did. She thought assists were when the player passed the puck to another player in order to score a goal.

Cam smiled and raised an eyebrow at Maya's attempt to use hockey terms. He thought it was cute. Not to mention, she used the terminology correctly.

"So proud…" He thought.

"That's awesome. Maybe we'll come see one of your games, sometime." Margaret Matlin suggested.

"Yes. Do you think we could? I love watching to see how other sports work, especially ones I'm not familiar with. I haven't been to a game in a while. It would be a nice change of scenery." Mr. Matlin added, hopeful.

"Absolutely. I'll have Maya tell you my game schedule once I get it myself." He laughed lightly. "I'd love for you guys to come watch me play." Cam added, smiling widely.

The Matlins all smiled back at him.

Suddenly all of Cam's fears floated away. He was making a good impression. Even Katie was being extra kind to him, tonight.

There was another aspect that calmed him; he couldn't remember the last time he felt so much like a part of a family.

He missed family dinners at his house, but this reminded him of home.

Sure, the hockey team held a similar familial structure, but he hadn't been to a practice since he hurt his arm. Not to mention THAT family, The Ice-Hounds, put way too much pressure on him.

This was simple, and fun.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch and by the end of it, everyone was laughing and chatting together as if Cam really was a part of the family.

"Maya was right." Cam thought.

The Matlin's were an extremely easy-going family.

"Thanks so much for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Matlin, the chicken was delicious." Cam said after they had all finished dinner and began to clear their plates.

"Would you like me to do the dishes?" Cam offered, being a perfect gentleman, again.

"Yeah. We can do the dishes, if you want mom." Maya said to her mother, just as sweetly.

"No, no. Don't you kids worry about it." Mr. Matlin reassured Maya and Cam.

"We've got it covered, but thanks for the offer." Mrs. Matlin smiled at the youngsters, graciously.

Cam just smiled. He wasn't going to argue with them, although he would've done it if they asked.

Mr. And Mrs. Matlin usually did the dishes together to discuss what their day was like and to spend some quality time together, even if only for fifteen minutes.

"Stop it you two, you're making me look bad." Katie teased, smiling at her sister and Cam.

Everyone in the room chuckled at Katie's joke.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs, I still have some homework to finish." Katie said with a frown at the mention of homework, but smiled at her family and the guest before she left.

Cam gave her a short wave as she left the kitchen.

"Goodnight." Maya and Mr. Matlin both voiced to Katie.

"Okay honey, good-luck." Her mother added as Katie disappeared to the second floor of their household.

It was 8:30 pm and Cam's curfew on a school night was 10:00 pm. His host dad, Mr. Clarkson, was set to pick him up at 9:45.

"I think I'm going to take Cam downstairs so we can watch a movie. His dad will be here in about an hour...Is that okay?" Maya checked with her parents, making sure it was okay with them. She figured it would be, but she always made sure. Just incase.

Maya was a lot more courteous and thoughtful than her sister. Everyone said that Katie was tougher, and more determined, and that Maya was the sweeter, less frightening, but still determined, version of her. Maya didn't object to this, for the most part it proved to be true.

"Of course. That's fine." Mr. Matlin said.

Mrs. Matlin's response was similar.

"Okay thanks. Thanks for dinner." Maya said, smiling at both her parents, contentedly. Maya walked through the hallway to her basement door.

Cam smiled at them, too, before trailing after Maya.

Maya walked down the stairs and Cam did the same.

She closed the basement door after they were downstairs. They had a cat and didn't allow the cat to be in the basement.

The Matlin basement had a large screen TV, a DVD shelf that a famous director would be jealous of, and a large black leather sectional sofa. Cam nodded his head in approval as he looked around the room.

Maya took his hand and sat down on the couch with him.

"That went well!" Maya said ecstatically before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, It did. You're family is awesome." Cam replied with a grin.

"Thank you…." Maya smiled. She cuddled in next to him on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" Cam smiled nervously as she moved closer.

"And the butterflies are back…." Campbell thought.

"For being so nice to my parents and for being a great boyfriend." Maya declared with another huge grin.

"No problem. I really do like them." He blushed at her compliment.

"Thanks for being a great girlfriend." Cam nudged her slightly with his elbow.

"It's all in a days work." Maya giggled at her own comment.

Cam laughed and smiled at her.

"I wish you could meet my parents..They'd just love you." Campbell explained a frown crossing his face at the thought of his parents being so far away.

"I would hope so. And I'll meet them someday..." Maya assured him, compassionately.

Cam nodded, his smile reclaiming his face after hearing her affirmation.

"I just wanted to tell you, again, how beautiful you look tonight." He spoke lovingly.

Maya blushed at his compliment and leaned up from his shoulder. She looked up to his eyes, they didn't lie.

"Thanks Cam. You're sweet." Maya answered with a nervous smile.

"No. I mean it, really." Cam smiled widely at her. He lifted her chin up with his pointer finger, gently, so their faces were level.

He leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in, as well.

Their lips met hesitantly but quickly became more comfortable as the tender kiss went on.

Maya's lips intertwined with his and they pulled apart for a few seconds.

Cam and Maya's faces were both flushed and they smiled at each-other.

Maya leaned in to kiss Cam again. This time she was more confident and her kiss was passionate and emotion-filled.

Her lips sifted quickly in and out of his. She pulled Cam closer to her a they kissed and Cam obliged.

He was surprised by her aggressiveness but didn't mind. He'd been wanting to kiss her like this for a while. He'd dreamt of their first passionate embrace but the current reality proved to be even better than his dreams. His heart beat was irregular and his stomach was doing back-flips.

Maya's heart almost beat out of her chest and butterflies filled her stomach. This felt like a fairytale. She couldn't believe she'd had enough guts to kiss him like that.

They continued at that pace for around five minutes before Maya pulled apart.

"Sorry…" Maya apologized for basically attacking her boyfriend's face.

"It's fine..really." Cam reassured her with a sweet smile, that he didn't have a problem with it. He loved kissing her.

"Cam…..?" Maya said purposefully.

"Yeah?" Cam replied, focusing all his attention on her.

"You make me really happy…" Maya smiled shyly and bit her lip as she spoke from the heart.

Cam chuckled at her comment and how cute she looked in that moment. He wished he could take a picture and frame it. She was like a piece of art, especially when she smiled like that.

"You make me really happy, Maya." Campbell answered, truthfully, with a wide grin, and pulled her in for a short tender kiss on the lips.

He grabbed her hand and held it. Maya smiled up at her boyfriend, relieved that he felt the same. The kiss and his hand on hers' spoke for him, but the words didn't hurt, either.

She grabbed the TV remote from the left side of the couch and chose a random TV show. Cam and Maya didn't pay much attention to the show and just spent the rest of the evening stealing glances at the other.

Eventually, 9:45 arrived and Maya walked to the front-door with Campbell.

Cam looked out the door and saw a car waiting for him.

"Thanks again for a great evening, Mr. And Mrs. Matlin." Cam said politely, speaking into the living room from the hallway.

"Anytime, Cam!" Mr. Matlin answered.

"So nice having you." Mrs. Matlin followed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cam. Thanks for coming." Maya told Cam with a thankful smile.

"See you tomorrow, Maya. Thank you for having me." Cam smiled and said adoringly, before giving her a peck on the lips.

Maya grinned. "Bye."

Cam smiled at her once more before he left the house and walked to Mr. Clarkson's car.

Maya closed the door after he left and smiled widely.

"Best. Night. Ever." Maya thought, biting her lip as she thought about it.

Maya threw herself on her bed and fell asleep quickly. She dreamt of Cam.

When Cam arrived home he couldn't stop thinking about how amazing his girlfriend was, and how her family wasn't too far off, either.

Cam fell into bed. Tired after a long, eventful, but great day. He drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Thoughts of Maya filled his dreams.


	4. We'll Figure It Out

Sorry for the late update! I haven't been feeling well lately and it literally took me forever to figure out what I was going to do for the fourth chapter. Finally I thought of something… :) I hope you enjoy. Please read and review! Thanks so much! :)

Ch 4.

**We'll Figure It Out**

Maya ran into Tori, Tristan, and Zig the next day at her locker.

"Hey guys…" Maya said, smiling. She was kind of surprised they were at her locker, though, and not Tori's.

"How did dinner go?!" Tori asked, excitedly.

"Yes, seriously! You could've texted us." Tristan reminded, sassily.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you wanted me too. I had fun. It was great. My parents loved him and he liked them a lot, too." Maya said with a smile, thankful that things went so well.

"That's good." Zig said, grinning.

"That's so amazing!" Tori exclaimed, over-enthusiastically, as usual.

"Did you kissy kissy a ton, afterwards?" Tristan teased and starting making fish lips towards Maya.

Maya just blushed and nodded.

"Oh you totally did!" Tori based her answer off Maya's nervous nod.

"Should I be hearing this…?" Zig asked, awkwardly. He didn't want to hear about how his best girl-friend made out with someone last night. It was just weird.

Tori, Tristan, and Maya, however, paid no mind to his comment.

Maya put all the books she needed inside her backpack, and left the others in her locker. She looked around for Cam, thinking he should be there any second...He usually met Maya at her locker before the start of the day.

"Where's Cam, anyway?" Zig asked, inquisitively.

"I don't know…." Maya said, frowning.

"We'll see you in French Class." Tristan said about him and Tori.

They gave her a hug and Zig just gave a head nod and waved goodbye with a smile.

She smiled at her friends. "Bye, see you later."

Maya waited at her locker for a few more minutes but finally the warning bell rang and she couldn't wait any longer.

She began walking to class, still out of her head, worried about where Cam was.

While walking she texted Cam, trying to see where he was.

"Where are you?" Maya sent.

She was genuinely worried about her boyfriend. Maya didn't receive a physical answer until halfway through first period; French.

He came to class late, handed the teacher a note, and sat next to Maya. She smiled as he entered. Maya felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Where were you?" Maya asked, curious.

"Doctors appointment. No more sling!" Cam faked a smile and tried to sound happy about it, but failed. This meant he had to go back to hockey..and soon. Within the next week, probably.

Maya saw right through his facade. She frowned and knew exactly why he wasn't happy about it.

"Cam…" Maya said, sympathetically.

He just frowned and shrugged.

"We'll talk about this later…" Maya whispered.

Cam just nodded.

French Class ended and Maya tried to catch up with him but he practically ran to his next class. Maya rolled her eyes at his attempt to avoid her. Lunch time came quickly. She waited at their usual table, and he showed up, not wanting to be a crappy boyfriend.

He couldn't avoid her forever.

"Hi…" Cam said awkwardly, before sitting down next to her.

"Hey." Maya answered. "Ready to talk?" She asked.

"I guess.." Cam responded, still hesitant.

"Cam, you don't **_have_**to play hockey, you know." Maya explained.

Cam sighed. "But I do, Maya...I do...If I don't there'd be no reason for me to stay here, I'd be sent home...My parents think I love it but I just don't anymore." He said, somewhat frustrated with his girlfriend's lack of understanding for his current situation.

"What about giving it a second chance..? You've had almost two months away from it...Maybe you'll rediscover your passion for it." Maya suggested, hopeful.

Cam thought about her suggestion. "Maybe you're right…I'll give it a shot." He said, still a bit doubtful. Cam understood that he couldn't just give up on Hockey. It was something he'd worked his whole life for.

"And if it really gets to be too much for you'll have to tell the team and your parents. The last thing I want you to do is go home but you might be happier there…" Maya spoke in a saddened tone. She hated the idea of him leaving but playing hockey here really made him unhappy.

Cam then realized he had to find a way to make this work, no matter what. He didn't want to leave Maya behind. He'd deal with the repercussions of hockey if it meant keeping Maya in his life and being able to stay at Degrassi.

Maybe she was right, maybe he would fall in love with hockey again. Part of the reason he had hated it so much is because he was worked to the bone, with no break, whatsoever. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't missed it during his leave of absence.

"Thanks Maya." Cam said with a smile of relief and gave her a peck on the lips.

"We'll figure it out…. together." Maya added with a wide grin. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly.

Cam smiled at Maya. She was so supportive. "How had he lived so long without her?" He thought. They spent the rest of lunch just laughing and talking.

He wasn't going to worry about hockey right now. Cam would cross that bridge when he got to it.

Today he was just going to enjoy the day with his lovely girlfriend, Maya Matlin.


	5. Those Three Words

Hey Guys, thanks for all the great reviews. Here's a cute little fluffy chapter! :) It's short and not very problematic but I have a good plot-line coming up soon. Enjoy!

Ch. 5

Those Three Words

A few days after Cam's cast was removed he was required to tell his coach he could play again. His coach and teammates were definitely happier than he was. They needed and missed their "star-rookie".

The Coach told him to take the rest of the week to rest, and starting Monday he was to attend practices on a regular basis. Cam wasn't excited for his return on Monday. In fact, he was dreading it. He tried to keep a positive attitude and spent the rest of the week with Maya.

They watched movies at the Matlin household on Wednesday and Thursday, and on Friday they went out to dinner at Little Miss Steaks. Saturday and Sunday Cam went to train at the rink with Dallas, to condition himself for the week ahead.

Dallas and him practiced for what seemed like days but really was only a few hours. Mike was impressed by what Cam showed him on the ice.

"Cam, is it possible that you got better while away from the ice?" Dallas teased his teammate, shocked that most of Cam's technique was still present.

Cam just shrugged and laughed. He felt unstoppable.

Cam realized how much he had missed it. He especially missed the cold concentration that literally came with being on the ice.

Maybe it was because he had no other choice, than to be the best. He wasn't going to psyche himself out before games anymore. He worked hard and could do this.

Mike drove him home and Cam thanked Dallas for all his help.

"No problem, bird-man…Glad to have you back." He joked as Cam exited the car.

"See you Monday." Cam smiled at Dallas before he drove away and entered the house with a smile.

Cam said a quick hello to his host family and heated himself up some leftover spaghetti and meatballs. He was ravenous after practice and ate his entire dinner within two minutes.

After dinner, Cam felt his pocket buzz and took his phone out.

Maya was calling him. Cam smiled and picked up his cell immediately.

"Hey Cheesy! How was practice?" Maya asked, hopeful.

He jogged up the stairs and ran to his room. He shut his door before answering her question.

"Hey Maya! It was...great!" Cam explained, electrified. "I still got it..!" He teased his girlfriend.

Maya smiled at the sound of his genuinely enthusiastic voice on the other line.

"That's awesome, Cam! You seem like you're in good spirits. I'm so glad to hear that things went well." Maya answered, incredibly relieved that her boyfriend was content.

"Yeah! I don't know...Hopefully it'll stay like this for the rest of the week." Cam admitted, nervously before asking Maya how she was. "How are you, Maya? Played cello yet today?"

"I'm great! I went shopping with Tristan, Tori, and Zig today." Maya said reminiscing about the fun she had shopping with her friends. "Tori picked me out an outfit for tomorrow…" She sounded almost annoyed by her friend's shenanigans, but wasn't. "Yep! Played cello earlier this morning and I just got back from band-practice." She explained.

"That's good!" Cam said, completely untroubled.

Maya yawned, it was almost past her bedtime. 9:30 was late for her, surprisingly.

Cam chuckled at her yawn and sensed that she was tired. "Are you tired? I'll let you get to bed, if you want." He said, considerately.

"Yes, I'm tired but it's fine. I wanted to hear how hockey went. And I wanted to hear your voice before I fell asleep.." Maya said, sentimentally.

Cam smirked at his girlfriend's sweetness. "That's really nice, My. You're sweet." She was picture-perfect.

Maya just shrugged, although she knew he couldn't see it. It was the truth. "Not really... I miss you." She said, changing topics.

"I know. I miss you too. Sorry I didn't get a chance to call you yesterday. Dallas threw me a surprise "Welcome-back" party and the guys' and him took me out to dinner. We had a sleepover afterwards." Cam smiled at the thought. Usually he didn't like hanging out with the Ice-Hounds outside of practice, besides Dallas. But he decided he would take a new approach and give them another chance. To his surprise, on Saturday night, they weren't half-bad!

"It's fine, I understand!" Maya said, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend having a sleepover with his buds. She always wondered what guys did at sleepovers. Maya guessed they didn't have pillow fights.

"My…?" Cam asked, waiting for her response. He had to tell her something.

"Yeah…?" Maya responded, a little worried by his sudden change in tone.

"I-I-…" Cam stuttered.

_"Cam, tell her how you feel. Don't be a loser. Tell her.."_

"Hmm…?" Maya asked after he stuttered, confused.

_"Was he going to tell her that he loved her? No, it couldn't be…" _She thought, her heart beat-fast.

"I-I really like you." Cam chickened out.

_"Damn.." _Cam thought, angered at himself for not telling her how she felt.

"I love you..Cam." Maya said first, biting her tongue after she did so. Her stomach flipped. She bit her tongue so hard it might've left an imprint.

_"I hope I didn't screw this up…" _Maya thought.

Cam smiled as he heard those three words come from her lips. He jumped for joy, literally.

"I-...love you too." Cam said, still a little hesitant. Not cause he didn't mean it, but just because he was nervous.

"I love you too, My." He said, a second time. This time with more feeling. Cam wanted her to know how he felt and that he meant it.

Maya jumped up for joy.

"You do?!" Maya exclaimed, excited and shocked.

"Yes. I do." Cam said, jollily. He laughed at her excitement.

Maya nearly fainted right then and there. Campbell Saunders loved her...He loved _HER. _

"That's what I was going to tell you, before I chickened out…" Cam said, embarrassed.

"Really?" Maya asked, a little skeptical about if that was really what he was going to say, but didn't doubt his love for her.

"Yes, really!" Cam laughed again at her obvious disbelief.

They talked for another hour excitedly about whatever came to mind. Both were on cloud nine after their most recent realization.

Finally, Maya yawned again and Cam knew it was time for them both to go to bed.

"We have to go to bed now…" Cam said, disappointedly but on point.

"I know…" Maya responded, disgruntled. She wished they could talk all night.

"But I love you…" Cam smiled and spoke happily.

Maya grinned widely on the other line. "I love you too. Goodnight Cam." She said, somewhat sing-songy.

"Goodnight Maya." He mimicked her sing-songy tone and smiled as he hung up the phone.

Their day had come to a perfect end.


	6. Never

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. It's really sweet but also has some triggers so this is a warning. WARNING: self-harm triggers

I really appreciate all your reviews, favorites, and follows. :) I can't believe it already has 26 reviews! It would make my life if I could get up to 30-35ish before the next chapter! Enjoy and please review :)

Ch. 6

Never

Monday night's practice went incredibly well for Cam. The entire team was pumped to have him back and he seemed like a much more confident Cam.

Cam felt invincible due to the fact he had Maya Matlin by his side.

"I love you." From now on those three words would forever replay in his head whenever he was having a bad day.

After an entire week of practices Cam was no longer rusty and felt surprisingly confident in his hockey ability. He didn't get much time with Maya that week minus a few French class conversations, phone calls, and texts.

Maya missed Cam during the week but understood he had to do it. When they talked she noted he was still in a positive state of mind, and didn't seem anxious about hockey. Maya felt incredibly relieved.

He did, however, spend time with her over the weekend. He took her to karaoke at Little Miss Steaks on Saturday night. She was surprised by his suggestion but accepted, nonetheless. They had a great time.

Over dinner, after karaoke, he invited her to his Wednesday night game.

He held her hand across the table.

"It would mean the world to me if you could come. It's my first game back." Cam pleaded with a smile. He needed Maya cheering for him in the stands. Something about knowing she was there automatically soothed him.

Maya smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll be there." Maya assured her boyfriend. She wouldn't miss it for the world, she realized how much it meant to him.

"I love you." He said with a grateful grin.

"I love you too." She replied with a large smile.

Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday went by quickly.

Maya thought about inviting her family to the game but decided against it. It was clear he was nervous enough already about his game, he didn't need any added pressure.

On Wednesday, Cam managed to keep his cool for most of the day, but an hour for the game he felt sick to his stomach. He almost threw up but managed to calm himself down by taking small sips of his water and reminding himself that Maya would be there, cheering him on.

He entered the ice in first period and looked around for Maya. She sat on one of the nearest bleachers with a big sign that said, "Go Cam!". He smiled up at her in the stands and she waved with a grin.

Maya had been just as nervous as Cam for most of the day. She hoped everything tonight went as planned.

Cam scored two goals, and did an awesome job throughout the entire game. He returned to the locker room full of energy and excitement.

The team congratulated him on a successful game back.

"Good game, rookie!" Dallas patted his teammate on the shoulder.

"Yeah..I hate to say it but I think you're better than me." Luke admitted defeat. He was always bragging about his hockey skills.

"Good to have you back!" Owen said.

Cam smiled at his teammates..or his...friends-dare he say it? He finally felt like family. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it. It's good to be back!" He said with a truthful grin.

Cam took the longest to get ready after the game. He had to make sure he looked presentable for his girlfriend.

He wore a white button-up shirt with blue plaid lines and a dark pair jeans.

Cam reapplied his deodorant and put on a small amount of cologne. He brushed through his messy hair. It looked better but not perfect.

He smiled at himself in the mirror and was ready to go see his girlfriend.

Cam opened the locker-room door to find at least six reporters waiting outside.

They all began asking him questions at the same time. Camera flashes blinded him.

"Campbell, how does it feel to be back on the ice?" One reporter asked.

"You were on fire tonight! Do you think the rest of your season will be this great?!" Another asked.

Cam's head cluttered with all these questions. Their voices seemed louder than necessary and he felt as if they were screaming at him.

His heart began beating fast, and not in a good way. Not in the good way he felt around Maya. He couldn't answer their questions. He couldn't even push past them.

Cam gave them a shy reserved smile and reentered the locker room.

He started breathing heavily and wanted to scream. He let out a yelp of frustration.

Tears fell from his eyes, and his heart stung with grief.

He didn't want the attention. He didn't want it.

"Why couldn't he just be a normal teenager like everyone else?"

Cam picked up an ice-skate and felt tempted to do _it_. To cut.

The devil on his shoulder made him think it would help but he knew the relief would only be temporary.

Despite his logical side's reasoning that the relief would only be temporary he still felt like it would be worth it.

He needed to feel better, even if only for a moment.

Just as he was about to place the blade to his skin someone bursted through the locker room doors….

Maya knew something was wrong when Cam didn't come out sooner. She knew he took pride in his appearance but there must be something else wrong, she thought.

_"He'd be out by now.." _Maya worried mentally.

She ran to go find Cam in the locker room when she saw multiple reporters were cluttered around the door. Maya wouldn't be able to get in unless she did something.

"EXCUSE ME! Can you all leave, please? I don't think he feels like talking right now. It's only his first game back.." Maya explained to the annoying reporters.

Some nodded understandingly and left right away. Others left reluctantly and rolled their eyes at this girl's exclamation.

Within two minutes the reporters packed up their stuff and Maya ran through the locker room doors.

What she found next made her want to cry. Cam had an ice-skate in his hand and looked like he was about to cut himself.

She had been right all along. He did self harm. That cut on his hand? That was from his skate._ On purpose_. The falling off the ledge, that was on purpose too.

"Cam…!" Maya cried aloud, clearly upset.

She sat next to him on the bench and took the ice-skate from his hand. She threw it to the other side of the room with surprising force.

Cam began to cry uncontrollably and Maya hugged and held him close.

"Cam.." She soothed him and rubbed his back gently. Maya placed gentle kisses on his forehead.

Cam had managed to calm down somewhat due to Maya's comforting.

"I just can't handle them..When they're around I feel like I'm going to vomit. I can't handle the pressure. I'd be better off playing a shitty game! But I can't even do that, cause then the team will get pissed. So either way I lose. I lose the team's support or I get reporters attacking me on my way out of the locker room." Cam choked out.

Maya still patted his back, she tried to hold back her own tears. She hated seeing Cam in this much pain. It broke her heart.

"Never again, Cam. Don't do that, ever again, Cam. No matter what. Promise me; never again. You're too important to me. Too many people love you. I love you…" Maya said sternly with a serious frown on her face.

Cam let a few silent tears fall and then quickly wiped them away. He nodded at his girlfriends request.

"Never." He agreed, indefinitely. After hearing the girl's confession about how much he meant to her he knew he needed to find a solution.

"We need to get you some help…" Maya suggested, cautiously.

Cam nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to Mr. And Mrs. Clarkson about it. I'm so sorry, Maya. I'm so so sorry." He apologized, his eyes were filled with sadness and remorse.

"Sh..It's okay. I love you, Cam. I can't lose you." Maya told him, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. "I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere." She gave him a shy smile.

"I love you, Maya." He smiled graciously. Cam leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. "Thank-you, Maya. I'm going to get better, I promise."

Maya doesn't know what it was about Cam's statement that made her believe him, but she did. She trusted him.

She gave him another large hug and held him close. Maya didn't want to let go and neither did Cam.

Cam appreciated her embrace and hugged her back just as tightly.

She made him feel safe and loved. He just hoped he made her feel that way, too. She deserved it.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours but was really just a few minutes.

Cam knew he could get through this with Maya's help. He had to.


	7. Weight On Her Shoulders

**Hey guys! This chapter is really long, I've been working on it since Sunday night! I start school tomorrow, so this might be the last update until Friday or this weekend. I still have to update my Zaya fanfic. I didn't get to 30 reviews, which was a little depressing, but I decided to update anyway. It would seriously mean so much to me if you could review. It inspires me to write more chapters, faster. I thank the frequent reviewers for all their support :) I hope you're all having a great week. I have an audition tonight for Les Mis, but unfortunately, unlike Cam and Maya, i do not own a pair of lucky boxers :P **

**p.s.-This chapter is a little TRIGGERING FOR SELF-HARM, but is not graphic. **

**p.p.s.-My username has changed from amachine16 to Camaya-Zaya so my story readers could know that's what I mostly write about, also. I like this username a lot better :) **

**p.p.s.- Thanks to Whisperhug-Scoundrel for her help with this story and my Zaya story. She is the best! I've decided to go another route with the next chapter, but I'll message you about that later. :)**

**Okay now I'm done! Onto the chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Ch. 7**

**Weight On Her Shoulders**

Cam knew what he had to do now. Wednesday had been an eye-opener for him. Maya truly cared for him and so did many other people. He knew what he had been doing, cutting himself, was selfish but didn't realize the extent of his actions until last night.

What happened if he cut too deep by accident? Then he could either die or go to the hospital and be questioned. Neither one sounded pleasant.

Thursday morning, Mr. Clarkson drove Cam to school. Cam knew it was the right time to tell him.

"Mr. Clarkson...I need a favor." Cam told his host father.

Mr. Clarkson glanced over at the boy, suspicion and worry lining his eyes.

"Hm..?" Mr. Clarkson asked.

"I was wondering...if I could..uh maybe..uh... Go see a therapist..." Cam said nervously. He bit the inside of his cheek after asking.

He feared Mr. Clarkson's reaction.

"Is everything okay? I'm sure we could arrange something..."Mr. Clarkson answered him, politely, with concern.

"Yeah. Everything's fine, really! It's nothing serious. I've just been feeling kind-of stressed out lately and I thought it might help to talk to someone." Cam spoke casually, so Mr. Clarkson wouldn't worry.

Cam felt like a loser for needing help. He honestly wished he hadn't acquired such problems, and that he didn't have to go see a therapist...But there was no changing it. It just happened.

Mr. Clarkson nodded, and pondered Cam's sensible request.

"Okay, sure. That makes sense. Mrs. Clarkson and I are always here if you need us, too, you know..." He reminded Cam with a kind, fatherly smile.

"Thanks." Cam smiled. The Clarksons were a nice family.

"I think you or I should tell your mom. She should know." Mr. Clarkson spoke, again.

Cam internally sighed. He guessed that might happen but he couldn't let it.

"Uhm do you think for now we could keep this between us-you, mrs. Clarkson, and I? It's nothing serious, really. She worries about me enough, I'd hate for her to stress herself out about a little problem like this." Cam thought on his feet and tried to reason with Mr. Clarkson.

Alerting his mom was unnecessary and would just stress her out more. He loved his mom but she worried too much.

Mr. Clarkson nodded, and understood Cam's reasoning.

"Okay Cam. For now..." He answered.

Cam smiled widely.

"But if things get worse..you tell us AND your mom right away. Deal?" Mr. Clarkson had to draw the line somewhere.

Dang. Cam thought. He knew there'd be a catch. It wasn't a horrible compromise though and he agreed to it immediately.

"Deal." Cam smiled.

Finally they arrived at Degrassi and Cam got out of the car and politely said goodbye to Mr. Clarkson.

Maya waited for him on the front steps. She smiled as he approached the stairs but Cam could sense her worries from a mile away.

He felt bad that he dragged Maya into his drama. Cam didn't want Maya to be weighed down by his problems.

"Hi Maya." Cam smiled and gave his girlfriend a peck on the lips.

Maya smiled back at him. After he kissed her she asked the question that had been burning a hole in her mind since last night. She slept but not soundly or for very long.

Had he asked his host parents for the help he needed?

"Did you talk to them?" Maya asked. She bit her lip, worriedly.

"I talked to Mr. Clarkson and he said he'd figure something out. I asked for a therapist." Cam told her. He was grateful for his girlfriends concern and gave her a reassuring smile.

Maya felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He was getting help.

"Cam, that's great. I'm so proud of you." Maya looked deep into his eyes and grabbed ahold of one of his hands, tightly, so he knew how serious she was. He was brave for telling Mr. Clarkson about his problem.

"It's a start..right?" Cam shrugged and smiled slightly. Would she be mad if I told her that I didn't tell mr. Clarkson the entire story? Probably not..I hope she'd understand.

"It's a start." Maya said with a grin, squeezing his hand gently.

* * *

**Late Thursday Night**

Cam had hockey practice that night and it was already 10 by the time he arrived home.

His host parents were already in bed but they left him a note on the kitchen table that explained where the leftovers were.

"Cam, we wanted to wait up for you but we both had such long days! Mr. Clarkson passed out on the couch while waiting for you. I was just barely able to wake him and convince him to go upstairs. We left some chicken in the fridge for you to heat up-sorry hockey practice went late!

Also- Mr. Clarkson discussed your situation with me and I scheduled you an appointment with a psychologist tomorrow at 4. I hope you're okay and know if you need anything we're here.

-Mrs. Clarkson" The note said.

Cam smiled at the note. He was happy about a few things; he had great host parents, there was leftover chicken in the fridge, and he had his first appointment with a psychologist.

Of course he had mixed feelings about the psychologist, but not about his host family or the chicken in the fridge.

His stomach grumbled and he heat up the left-over chicken in the microwave. The chicken practically evaporated off of his plate and into his stomach.

I wonder if Maya's still up..He thought, curiously. It had only been a few hours since he saw her, but he missed her. He also wanted to tell her about the appointment.

He was going to ask Maya to accompany him to his session. Although, Cam knew she wouldn't be able to go into the actual appointment with him, there was no one else he would want in that waiting room, with him. Just his beautiful, supportive, girlfriend; Maya.

His pocket sang "I believe in a thing called love..." That was Maya's customized ringtone. He smiled as he picked up his phone.

* * *

Maya was going to wait for Cam to call her even though she figured hockey would get out late. She sat on her bed, humming to herself, and accidentally fell asleep.

Maya saw a troubled Cam in her sleep. It appeared to be after a hockeygame, he was sweaty and in his uniform. He was crying and held his skate in his hand.

She couldn't get to him. There was a clear, glass wall, with no door.

She furiously banged on the glass window with her fists. Maya screamed loudly, trying to get his attention but he didn't even glance her way.

NO NO NO. Cam, NO.

Maya was trapped. She couldn't get to him.

Cam drew the skate to his wrist and cut himself deeply. She continued crying and banging although she knew it was no use.

Maya saw him pass out on the floor and began to scream bloody murder.

Suddenly, she was shaken out of her sleep.

Maya's body was covered in sweat and tears were rolling down her face.

"Maya! Maya. Are you okay?" Katie exclaimed, worriedly. She shook Maya hard enough to ensure her sister was awake.

"I heard screaming so I ran in here!" Katie said, frightened, looking at her distressed sister.

All Maya could do was cry... She shot up from her resting position into a complete sit up.

She sobbed, uncontrollably. Katie embraced her sister in a tight, comforting hug.

"Sh..it was just a nightmare, Maya. It's not real..shh..." Katie rubbed circles on her sisters back, soothingly.

Katie had tried to leave to get her a glass of water but Maya wouldn't let her. She held onto Katie tightly. Maya couldn't be alone right now.

Instead, Katie called to her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" She screeched, away from her sisters ear.

Her parents went up the stairs and entered Maya's room immediately.

"What happened?!" Margaret Matlin asked, the worry emanated from her face and voice. She was out of breath from rushing to get up the stairs with her chair-lift and then going back into her power chair.

Their dad looked just as exhausted. He had helped Margaret get upstairs. His face cried worry, too.

"Maya had a nightmare...Dad, get her a glass of water, please." Katie commanded her father.

Mr. Matlin ran downstairs immediately, following Katie's instruction. Her mother scootered into the room.

"She won't stop sobbing. It's been fifteen minutes." Katie said concerned.

Mr. Matlin returned with the water and had to practically shove the glass in Maya's face so she would drink it.

She managed to blink away the tears for a moment and took the glass that was placed in front of her face and drank the substance within it. Maya still wasn't fully coherent. She was delirious.

Her entire family sat in Maya's room and spoke comforting words to her.

After around another two minutes of crying, Maya managed to calm down.

Her family tried to ask what her nightmare was about but she wasn't going to tell them. Especially not her parents. If it was just her and Katie, she might disclose what the nightmare was about.

"I'm fine guys. Thanks." She explained. "Just one of those dreams where everyone dies..." Maya fibbed. Someone died. Not everyone though...

Her parents nodded kindly and they each gave her a big hug before exiting.

"Just remember it's not real.." Her dad said as he left.

But it was. It was real. Cam could be cutting at this very second and she couldn't bear to think about it. Maya bit her lip and held back the tears lining the insides of her eyes.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep or something?" Katie asked out of pure concern for her sister.

Her sister asked a question that Maya did not know the answer to. She didn't know if she was alright. She certainly didn't feel "alright".

Maya shook her head and decided not to tell her sister that she was the farthest thing from fine. She was carrying this secret all by herself. It wasn't easy.

"No thanks, Katie. I'll be fine. Sorry for startling you..." She apologized.

Katie shook her head and chuckled. "You just about gave me a heart attack...but no apologies needed. I just hope you're okay." She said, worrying again.

Maya just shrugged.

"Do you want to tell me what really happened in your nightmare?" Katie offered. She knew her little sister had been lying and that her sister wasn't alright. Katie couldn't help much, though, if Maya didn't admit to it.

Maya's eyebrows raised in an attempt to feign confusion at what Katie was suggesting but it was no use. She sighed and threw her act aside. Maya decided to be honest.

"No..not really. I don't want to talk about it." Maya retorted.

Katie just nodded. After all her sister had gone through tonight she wasn't going to force her to talk about it.

"Alright. Just know that I'm right next door if you need anything." Katie assured her sister with a sincere smile.

Maya smiled back at her sister. "Okay. Thanks."

Katie gave Maya a quick hug before leaving the room.

* * *

Maya had to call and check on Cam. She needed to hear his voice and know he was okay. She didn't care if it seemed crazy or unreasonable. She had to do it for her sanity.

The phone rang once...twice...

"Pick-up...!" Maya muttered anxiously.

Cam answered his phone.

"Hey Maya!" Cam said enthusiastically.

Maya let out a breath of relief she didn't even know she was holding.

"Cam!" Maya cried out in relief.

"Maya!" Cam teased in return, not knowing why she exclaimed his name.

"It's so good to hear your voice..." Maya said, seriously.

Cam felt something was wrong, he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Maya...what's wrong?" He coaxed, wanting to know what was bothering his girlfriend.

Maya bit her lip, unsure of whether or not to tell Cam.

"Uh..um.." Maya stuttered, nervously.

"Maya...it's okay. You can tell me." Cam assured her.

He ran upstairs to his room, phone in hand, and shot the door. He hopped on his bed, and sat down as he waited for her answer.

"I-I had a nightmare..A-and in it y-you...you had a skate in your hand...and you cut too deep...and I...!" Maya began to cry as she told him her nightmare. She couldn't form complete words, let alone complete sentences.

Cam listened to Maya intensely, he felt sick at what she was telling him. he felt even worse hearing her cry.

"Sh..My. I'm here, i'm fine." He comforted, and tried to calm her worries.

Maya took a few deep breaths and reached over to her end table to take a sip of her water. Her hand shook the glass as she brought it up to her lips.

"I made a promise to you, Maya. I won't break it. I promise...I love you so much..." Cam whispered, sincerely.

Maya just nodded. She trusted him, but needed a little reassurance.

"I-I love you, too, Cam.." Maya stated, lovingly.

He let a tear fall from his left eye. Cam couldn't believe how much she cared and worried about him. It warmed his heart. He had never been that close to someone before.

"I have good news...My appointment is tomorrow at 4." Cam wanted to tell her and hoped it might make her feel a little better.

"That's great, Cam..." She said, tiredly. Maya didn't have enough energy to be excited, especially after her crying episode. But needless to say, she was extremely happy he was going to get help.

"Yeah...I mean, would you wanna come with me, maybe?" Cam tried to sound nonchalant. The last thing he wanted to do was put pressure on her to come. She already seemed so stressed, maybe going with him would just worry her more.

"I'd love to. I didn't think you'd want me there..." She told him, somewhat shocked he wanted her there. Maya really did want to go with him, and was glad he trusted her enough to invite her.

"I want you there." He spoke, wholeheartedly. Cam wanted her to know how much it truly meant to him.

"Then I'll be there..." Maya smiled.

"Thank-you, My. It means so much to me." Cam explained, earnestly.

"You're welcome." Maya answered. It was no problem, really, and she was glad to be going with him to it.

"Goodnight Maya-" Cam almost finished his sentence but was cut off by Maya's next statement.

"Cam...?" Maya asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He retorted.

"Can you stay on the phone until I fall asleep? I-I just want to hear your voice for a little longer..." Maya felt embarrassed by her own request, but was still anxious after her bad dream earlier that evening. She would no doubt fall asleep quickly if she knew Cam was on the other line.

"Absolutely, My." He told her with no hesitation.

"Thank-you cheesy...Sing me a song?" She asked, hopeful.

Cam chuckled at her nickname, and obliged to her request.

He began singig their song, "I believe In A Thing Called Love."

They both mentally reminisced about karaoke night, a few weeks ago.

Maya was half-asleep within tw minutes. His voice was incredibly soothing.

"Maya...?" Cam whispered, checking to see if she was still awake.

She didn't answer. "I love you so much. You're perfect and I'm so lucky to have you..Sweet dreams, beautiful..." Cam said, softly, before hanging up.

Maya was only partially asleep, so she heard his confession. She smiled widely and drifted off to a complete sleep immediately after.


	8. Couldn't Have Done It Without You

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews. They mean a lot! 31 follows and 16 favorites. I am so honored! I am so overjoyed by the response to this story. I hope you all had a great week. This is the weekend update I promised you. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Ch. 8.**

**Couldn't Have Done It Without You**

Cam woke up on Friday morning feeling refreshed. His appointment was at four, and his hockey game was at seven.

Nothing of interest happened on Friday during school hours.

Maya accompanied Cam to his appointment on Friday afternoon, as planned.

Mrs. Clarkson drove them and offered to go in with them but Cam refused.

He checked in at the front desk and sat down next to Maya in the waiting room.

"Thanks for coming with me." Cam smiled and held her hand.

Maya smiled back at her boyfriend. "No problem. I'm really proud of you, Cam." She squeezed his hand gently and looked into his eyes.

He glanced at her adoringly and grinned. His heart beat fast, because he was so nervous for his first appointment. Cam was thrilled to have her there beside him.

Cam's psychologist came out to get him. It was a woman who appeared to be in her late 40s. Maya wished Cam good-luck before he went in.

Cam thought his therapist seemed nice enough. She could turn into someone he could open up to, although not right away.

When he entered the room it consisted of one velvety comfy chair, two standard ones, and a desk chair that clearly belonged to the therapist.

Cam sat in the comfortable looking one and curiously glanced around the room. There were a few toys and children's books. He guessed children came to this lady, as well.

The woman took her seat and spoke friendlily to him.

"So Campbell...I'm doctor Janet Milton, but you can call me Jan or Janet." The therapist smiled at him.

"I prefer to be called Cam…" He muttered but smiled at Jan, regardless.

"Okay." She erased Campbell and wrote down Cam in her notebook, so she could remember that for future reference.

"Why are you here, Cam? Do you mind telling me a little bit about yourself?" Janet requested, politely.

Cam just nodded. He wasn't going to give her his life-story, but he would give her a few basic details.

"I'm living with a host family, currently, so I can pursue hockey at Degrassi. I'm 15 and a grade 10. I'm here because I need someone to talk to…" Cam said the last statement, quietly. He was embarrassed.

"So you're far from home? That can't be easy…." She sympathized. "Well, Cam, that's good. That's what I'm here for." Jan added.

Cam just smiled, slightly.

"Is there something in particular you wanted to talk about today?" She asked.

"Uh….-I don't know. Lately I've been feeling kind of anxious about certain things. I've been under a lot of pressure and I'm not sure what to do about it…." Cam spoke, not very confident in his answer.

"And what is causing this pressure?" Janet inquired.

"The pressure to do well in school, and do well in hockey. Hockey is my passion, I love it, but theres so much pressure that comes with it. I'm already being scouted for the NHL, so reporters come to almost every game and question me afterwards…" He explained, irritated at the thought.

"I see...Well I have a few ideas for you- here's a list of techniques you can use to calm yourself down. Some may help, others may not. Don't feel obligated to use any of them. They're just suggestions." Janet assured him, took out a list, and handed it to Cam.

Cam just nodded and read them over. He already had been doing the first one; he listened to music when he was stress, and also had taken the time to talk to someone. Most of the others seemed bogus to him but he decided to give them each a try because he really did want to get better.

The therapist and him chatted for another fifteen minutes, just about Cam's daily life. He told her a minimal amount of details, and mostly just the basics. Cam didn't feel comfortable sharing his whole life story quite yet. The session ended.

Cam felt slightly better, even just from talking about the small things in his life. By no means, however, was he cured.

He came out of the room with the list of suggestions and a small smile to greet his girlfriend.

"How did it go?" Maya asked as they left the building.

"Well, thanks. I feel a little better. Not as stressed." He told her.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it." She took his hand in hers' and smiled up at him as they walked to the car.

Mrs. Clarkson asked how it went and he told her a few things about the session. They drove Maya home. He gave her a peck on the lips, although he knew he'd see her in a few short hours.

Cam couldn't eat dinner before his game. He was too nervous. This was the game that determined whether or not they would move on to the championships.

The game was not an easy one, but Cam played hard and kicked ass on the ice. It helped once he saw his girlfriend sitting on the bleachers, cheering him on. They won the game.

Cam went to the locker-room after and everyone was bubbling with excitement, himself included. The entire team congratulated him on another awesome game. Dallas told him they couldn't have done it without him. Coming from the captain of the team, it meant a lot.

Cam's demeanor was joyful and carefree. Nothing could ruin his night...He smiled at got dressed, wanting to once again, make sure he looked great for his girlfriend. Cam cautiously exited the locker-room for fear of what...or who, rather, might be outside the doors. He found no reporters waiting.

_"This is a miracle…"_ He thought. His smirk expanded.

A few feet away from the outside of the locker-room, his girlfriend stood and waited for him with a smile.

Cam grinned contently and ran over to her. He picked her up in a hug and twirled her around, for a moment.

Maya smiled widely at his action and giggled slightly.

"Hi superstar. You played a great game." She told him, after she was back on her feet.

"Thanks beautiful. Couldn't have done it without you here, though." Cam placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Maya blushed bright red and bit her lip.

"What're you doing tonight?" Cam asked.

Maya didn't have any other plans for the night. "Uh, nothing. Why?" She inquired, curiously.

"I think we're having a celebration party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me…?" He requested with a hopeful smile.

She mulled over the idea in her head and looked up at him. Maya couldn't say no to that face. She'd go but not for very long. They needed to leave before things got too out of control.

"I'll go with you. But we can't stay too late..I have a curfew and Katie would absolutely kill me if she found out." Maya stated her conditions of acceptance.

"Yes Ma'am! I will have you back by eleven o'clock on the dot." Cam spoke in a lieutenant voice for the "Yes Ma'am!". He saluted afterwards.

"I love you." She told him after laughing at his salute. Her boyfriend was the cutest.

"I love you too." Cam gave her a peck on the lips.

"Now let's get out of here…" He told her. They left the rink hand-in-hand at nine pm for the party and caught a ride with Dallas.

**As you guys can tell, Maya didn't play a huge part in this chapter. I picture her being awkward and unsure of herself when it comes to talking to him about his appointment. Like you can tell she wants to know more about the session but she doesn't want to press him for information. Hopefully you guys agree and could see why she wasn't a huge part of this chapter. She is his support system, though, and I feel like her support doesn't always need to be verbalized. Maya is supportive by just being there and holding his hand through it all :) Hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks again!**


	9. PARTY TIME

Ch 9.

PARTY TIME

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot :) I'm so happy to hear you're enjoying the story. This chapter takes place at the party, which is at some random ice-hound's house. :p

**This chapter is rated M for sexual situations.**

Cam and Maya arrived at the party at around 9:15, with plenty of time to spare till Maya's curfew. The party seemed to be relatively under-control...well, as under-control as a high-school party could be. Everyone was drinking, dancing, and talking. Just the normal stuff.

Maya and Cam walked into the house together, hand-in-hand. Dallas followed after them.

"You guys are such nerds." Dallas commented, jokingly.

"Yeah...we are.." Cam squeezed Maya's hand, and smiled at her.

_"I hope this party is going to be okay..I've never been to one before." _Maya thought, nervously.

Maya blushed and smiled as he squeezed her hand, she loved her boyfriend deeply.

"When you want to leave..just tell me, okay?" Cam whispered in her ear, comfortingly. He sensed her worry.

Maya nodded, thankful for those words. He always made her feel comfortable, no matter what. Cam was a perfect gentleman.

"I'm gonna go find Owen and grab a beer." Dallas said before walking away.

Cam just nodded.

"Hey man!" Luke came up to him, and gave him a pat on the back. "Good game tonight! Hey it's Maya...right? You should be pretty proud of your little boyfriend here." Luke said in a surprisingly kind tone, and smiled at his team-mates girlfriend.

Maya nodded with a smile. She was taken aback by his surprising kindness.

Rumor around school was that he was an asshole, he locked Tristan in that classroom one-time….She didn't forgive him for that but wasn't going to bring up past accusations on Cam's big night. Besides, Owen had already made Luke apologize to Tristan for doing what he did.

"Yes, I'm Maya. Maya Matlin. And oh Trust me, I am." Maya squeezed her boyfriends hand.

Cam smiled at his teammates comment, and how Luke was being nice tonight. Maybe he really wasn't so bad….Maya's comment made his night, nothing made him feel better than knowing he had made his girlfriend proud.

"She's cool, Cam. You should hold onto this one." Luke Baker said with a grin.

Maya just shrugged and Cam nodded, knowingly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"_Luke Baker thinks I'm cool? Wow.. Weird. Perks of dating the school's star hockey player…" _Maya thought. That type of stuff usually didn't matter to her, but she had to admit it was a nice feeling.

"Alright, lovebirds. See you later. Enjoy the party." Luke said with a wave and went to go dance with some girl.

"Wow, looks like the team likes my girlfriend almost as much as I do…." Cam spoke quietly, with a laugh.

"Almost…" He teased, and winked at her.

Maya laughed at her boyfriend's comment, and smiled widely. She rolled her eyes jokingly.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, do you want one?" Cam asked, politely.

"Non-alcoholic..if they even have it.." Maya requested.

"Okay. I'll find you something…" Cam responded with a smile. He gave her a peck on the lips before he walked away.

Cam walked to the kitchen first. He figured he might be able to find something non-alcoholic in the fridge. He found an unopened bottle of water. Cam grabbed it from the fridge, and picked up his beer, on the way.

Cam hoped it would be okay with Maya if he had one drink. He promised himself he wouldn't go beyond that.

The hockey-star found his girlfriend in the same place he left her, luckily. He gave her the water-bottle.

"Is this okay, Maya?" Campbell asked, concerned.

"Perfect, thanks." She took the water-bottle with a graceful smile. She had a few sips of her water. Maya eyed his bottle but didn't say anything. She wasn't going to ruin her boyfriends night and one drink wouldn't make him drunk.

"I promise it's only one drink." Cam assured her.

Maya trusted him, like usual. She nodded her head in acceptance.

He had two sips of his beer, and then placed it down on the coffee table.

"Want to dance..?" Cam asked, sweetly.

"I don't dance, really...Especially not to music like this." Maya made a strange face of disgust towards the club music that was booming from the living-room. The room was filled with people grinding and basically having sex on the dance-floor.

"I don't dance, either, really….Let's brave it, together?" Cam begged with his puppy-dog eyes and puppy-dog pout.

"You need to stop using that face on me, Cam...It'll stop working eventually. Then what're you going to use?!" Maya teased about his puppy-dog act. It was too cute to resist. She said it would stop working, eventually. Maya knew it never would, though.

"What face are you talking about, My? I honestly have no idea…" Cam said with a teasing yet innocent smile of deceit. He knew fully well the puppy-dog act would work. He felt confident and invincible, tonight. That was how he always felt with Maya by his side.

Maya just shook her head and laughed at him, and pushed his shoulder gently.

"I guess I'm just going to have to use this…" Cam shrugged deviously and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. This one differed from any kiss he had given her before, especially any public-kiss he had given her.

His lips intertwined with hers. He held her cheek with one of his hands and brought his lips up to hers swiftly. Their lips moved in-sync. Maya closed her eyes and returned his passionate embrace. She placed her arms a little bit above his waist and pulled him closer to her. Their tongues danced slightly, though they did not play tonsil hockey.

_"Cam is a great kisser…" _Maya thought, dreamily after she came out of her kiss with Cam.

A few hockey members witnessed this kiss and whistled at them.

They were both so caught up in the other that they didn't even hear the hockey members' whistle.

Maya and Cam both came out of the kiss with their eyes closed. What Cam had intended to make Maya want him more, back-fired, and made Cam want _her_ more. More than he already did.

_"Curse my hormones and curse having such a beautiful girlfriend…"_ Cam thought, with a smile.

Once their eyes opened they looked at each-other with an adoring grin. Both seemed to be in a romantic daze.

Finally after a minute they came back down to earth.

"Yeah..I think that might work…" She bit her lip and answered with a satisfied smile.

"Let's dance.." He spoke with enthusiasm. Cam grabbed her hand and brought her out to the dance floor.

The living floor was dark and someone had set up what resembled a disco-ball so it felt like an actual dance-floor.

At first their dancing was relatively normal, just jumping and shimmying around, like nerds. Maya had a few silly interesting moves. Cam and Maya laughed at themselves. They didn't care if they looked like fools, they were having fun. That's all that mattered.

After a while the beat got to them, and they started dancing more like the other teenagers. They weren't grinding or anything but had managed to fall into the more seductive beat of the music.

During the hip-hop songs, their seductive movements became too much for either one of them to bear and they danced closer to each-other. Eventually, this turned into grinding.

He stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Cam brought her closer to him.

Maya wasn't sure how she was at this whole "grinding" thing, she had never done it before. All she knew was that rubbing up against Cam like that felt incredibly natural and amazing.

She grinded against Cam harder, with her hips.

_"Oh my God...what is she doing to me? I am in heaven right now...This feels so good…" _Cam thought, somewhat animalistic-ally.

He placed rough kisses on the side of her neck. Maya got the chills from his actions. Sweat coated both their bodies due to their fierce dancing.

Cam took Maya's hand and led her off the dance-floor.

She frowned, saddened by the loss of Cam's warmness surrounding her body.

Cam walked up the stairs with her. He knocked on a few bedroom doors. The first was occupied, the second was not. He entered the second one.

* * *

Maya knew what was going to happen next. They were going to do something pretty intense...Whether it be sex or a make-out she didn't know. She hoped it was the latter. If he wanted the other, she'd have to reject him... Maya and Cam weren't ready for sex, yet.

They entered the room. Cam closed the door and didn't waste anytime before throwing his arms around Maya's waist, and pulling her closer to him.

He kissed her roughly, eliciting a small squeal of surprise from Maya.

She threw her arms around his neck and leaned into his kiss.

Maya daringly placed a good amount of tongue in the kiss and their lips weaved together ferociously.

Cam responded by fighting for dominance with his tongue. Their tongues battled for a moment but eventually Maya relented, melting under his touch.

He caressed her lips lightly and moved his hands up and down her sides. Cam began placing rather gentle kisses on her neck, and started to slowly take off her shirt, leaving her time to object.

She didn't, though. Her shirt was off, it rested on the floor.

Maya's eyes were closed. Cam placed Maya down on the bed and began kneading her breasts over her bra as he kissed her neck. He did this so roughly, it left a mark on her neck.

Maya let out a moan and Cam smirked, surprised.

She captured his lips in hers to distract him for a moment, while Maya reached to take off his shirt. It came off with one easy pull.

"Fair is fair…" She whispered before nibbling on his neck, most likely leaving a mark.

Cam had never seen her be this aggressive before but he liked this side. They both had so many different sides and whenever they were together they always brought out the best in-each-other. That's what made them such a great couple.

After she took off his shirt she stared at what she saw. He had an incredibly toned body, and it was so attractive. His face wasn't too bad either, though.

"Like what you see?" Cam asked her, chuckling lightly at her reaction.

She just nodded and brought her lips up to his. Her hands rested on his chest as she kissed him. This kiss was still passionate but had a little less lust and a little more love behind it. It was much slower than the others kisses.

Cam didn't plan on going any further than this. He just needed to feel and hold his girlfriend.

Cam was a virgin, too. They both wanted their first time to be special. Losing your virginity at a party isn't exactly the most romantic story.

Maya pulled away and smiled lovingly at him. "I love you, so much, Cam."

Cam smiled at his beautiful girlfriend in adoration. She was simply perfect. Nothing could ever change how he felt about her. Nothing. "I love you more than anything, M.." He replied sincerely.

Her grin was infinite. "More than hockey?" Maya asked, teasingly.

"Much more than hockey." Cam smirked widely and gave her one last tender kiss on the lips. It was soft and sweet.

She giggled at his answer and kissed him back, amorously.

He fawned himself out more on the bed and placed his arms around Maya. Cam cuddled her. They laid like that for around 10 minutes. He placed soft kisses on her hair and whispered words of affection in her ear.

She closed her eyes and reveled in the attention she was receiving. Maya never wanted to leave his arms. Then she realized, she had curfew.

Shit! She really hoped it wasn't past her curfew. Maya shot up immediately from laying down and threw on her shirt.

Cam shot-up after her and realized exactly what she had. He put his shirt back on. "Curfew…" He pronounced, regrettably. He let a small sigh of discontent fall from his lips.

"It's 10:30...I have thirty minutes to get home." Maya said nervously.


	10. Matlin Girls Run The World

**Two chapters in one day! Stayed home sick today. I worked on the last chapter for a long time. I hope you liked it. Here's pt. 2 of the party! Bonus Matlin Sister bonding time :p **

**Ch. 10**

**Matlin Girls Run The World**

"I can do this, I can do this. I'll have to call Katie. I forgot to arrange how I was getting home. Shit." She verbalized her thoughts.

"Won't she kill you if she finds out you were here?!" Cam exclaimed, afraid for Maya...and himself...He didn't want either one of them to have to face the wrath of Katie Matlin.

"Possibly..But she just wants me safe. And I'd rather her be mad for a few days than have my parents find out.." Maya reasoned.

Cam just nodded and agreed silently.

Maya picked up her phone to call her sister. All of a sudden she heard a familiar ringtone coming from the bedroom directly across from theirs.

"That's Katie's ring-tone…" Maya muttered, her eyes widened.

Cam's eyes widened in confusion and his eyebrows raised slightly.

Katie picked up her cellphone, out of breath. She was making out with Jake in a bedroom at the same party.

"Hello-?" Katie spoke into the phone.

Jake remained silent.

"Katie..where are you right now?" Maya questioned, suspicious.

"I'm uh-at Marisol's..why?" Katie made a twisted face as she blatantly lied. Maya saw straight through her shenanigans.

"You're lying. You're at the hockey party…" Maya accused.

Cam's eyes widened even more, but this time in shock, not confusion.

"What…? No, I hate those jerks. Why would I ever go to one of those…?" Katie shouted, angered by Maya's accusation. She continued to lie.

Maya exited the bedroom, phone in hand, and walked toward the one across the hall. She heard Katie's semi-scream from the hallway.

"Katie...I can hear your voice right now. I need a ride home…" Maya told her sister.

Katie sighed and gave up on trying to lie to her sister. "Fine...I'll be out in a second." She huffed and hung-up the phone.

Katie gave Jake a kiss goodbye and fixed her hair a bit before exiting the room. She found Maya standing outside.

"How long have you been standing there for…?" Katie asked, nervously.

"Like two minutes..Just since I got on the phone with you." Maya said, truthfully. She smirked widely at her sister's uneasiness. They conversed in the hallway. Cam casually walked out of the bedroom to join the two sisters in the hallway.

"Okay...First off, what're you doing here? You're a freshman, Maya. You're not supposed to be going to parties, yet." Katie eyed Cam suspiciously, as she asked for Maya's explanation.

"I should be asking you the same thing! You hate the hockey team...Cam invited me, and I said yes, so here I am." Maya clarified why she was there. It wasn't a big deal. She hadn't drank anything.

Cam turned red and bit the inside of his cheek, nervous for Katie's reaction.

Katie stopped eyeing Cam and spoke to Maya, very on-task. "Alright-fine...We'll talk about this later. We have to go, **_now_**." She put an enormous amount of emphasis on the now. Maya knew that literally meant, now.

Maya reached over and gave Cam a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, love you. Call me later…? Don't drive home with anyone who's had anything to drink." She said with a sweet smile, worriedly, as she gave her boyfriend specific instructions not to drive with anyone under the influence.

"Love you too. Talk to you later…and good-luck. I won't." He smiled back at his girlfriend. Cam whispered the good-luck, nervous Katie would hear him.

Katie practically dragged Maya down the stairs and to the car. Thankfully, Katie hadn't drank anything tonight.

Katie started the car and they were on their way back home. Maya sat on the passenger side.

"Thanks Katie...sorry for interrupting your make-out session with Jake." Maya said with a small smile, holding in a laugh of amusement.

"I think you need to work on your acting skills. Maybe Tori can teach you how to lie better...She is an actress, after all. The whole "I'm not at the party" thing was incredibly unbelievable. Even if I didn't hear your phone ring, I would've known you were at that party.." She chuckled at her sister's lack of discreetness when it came to lying about her whereabouts.

Katie just shook her head and laughed at her sister. "You're welcome….And it's okay…" She waited a minute before adding a sassy comment. "Don't act so innocent, though, Maya. You have sex hair…" Katie glanced at her sisters' messy hair.

"Hey! It's a new style I'm trying, okay?!" Maya teased and laughed at her own joke.

"We didn't have sex, just kissed a ton, but yeah…" She turned red at the thought of her and Cam's passionate make-out session.

"I know you didn't. You didn't need to tell me that. I trust you." Katie shot Maya a kind smile.

"Thanks." Maya answered her sister with a good-natured grin.

"You really love him, don't you?" Katie asked, knowingly.

"Yeah..I really do." Maya replied wholeheartedly. She loved him with every fiber of her being. Maya had butterflies any time his name came up or she talked about him. Being with him was perfect.

They arrived home with two minutes to spare. Katie didn't even speed. Luckily, the party wasn't as far away from their house as they originally thought. They raced each-other to the door. Maya got there first, due to the fact Katie had to turn off the car and her door got stuck. She jokingly yelled at her sister for winning.

After they walked through the door, Margaret wheeled herself from the living room and into the entryway to greet them.

"Hey girls. Just in-time for your curfew. Where were you two tonight?" Their mom asked with a smile.

Mr. Matlin sat on the couch and smiled at them from the living room. He awaited their answer.

"I went to Cam's game and we went out to eat, afterwards, to celebrate. I called Katie to pick me up from the restaurant." Maya lied through her teeth, expertly. Her mother didn't detect the lie and smiled and nodded at her daughter.

"I was at Mer's and then Maya asked me to come pick her up, so I did. Figured it would save you guys a trip." Katie responded, just as skillfully as Maya, surprisingly.

"That was nice of you Katie-Kat." Her dad heard from the next-room over and said with a smile.

"No problem." Katie just shrugged and smiled back at him.

"I think I'm going to go to bed...It's been a long day!" Maya told them with a chuckle and a tired grin. "Goodnight guys. Love you." She gave her mom, dad, and Katie each a hug goodnight.

They hugged her in return and said goodnight to their youngest daughter.

"See you in the morning." Maya walked up the stairs and disappeared into her bedroom.

"I think I'll head up too, after I get a glass of water." Katie stated, awkwardly. She yawned shortly after. She figured it would be too fishy if they both went up at the same time.

Katie got herself a glass of water from the kitchen and sipped it, non-suspiciously. She felt like she was trying to be a spy. Katie choked on her water at the thought, almost laughing.

"You alright?" Her mother inquired, worriedly, from the other room.

Katie coughed twice more and managed to choke out a yes. After that she said goodnight to her parents and ran up to her bedroom. She closed the door after she entered.

Katie felt her phone vibrate and she pulled out her phone to see she had a new text message from Maya. She shook her head and laughed, debating on whether or not to read it. The older Matlin read it and laughed.

Maya: Looks like you might not need those acting lessons after-all ;)

Katie answered.

Katie: Never underestimate the power of Katie Matlin… ;)

Maya chuckled as she read Katie's response.

They both fell asleep quickly after their eventful nights.


	11. The Glue

Thanks for all the reviews and support! :)

This chapter is a mix between super-adorable and super-sad/ emotional. **I rate this chapter F for the feels you may get while reading it.** I got feels while writing it… :p There may be another update on this chapter within the weekend, depending. I haven't decided yet. The plot-line for the next few chapters has been screaming at me all week to write it. Hahah. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Ch. 11**

**The Glue**

Maya received a text message the next morning that made her smile widely.

Cam: Last night was amazing! :) I love you :)

Maya chuckled at his text and blushed slightly.

Maya: I know...wow ;) I love you, too.

She responded to his text happily. Their three month was coming up soon, and she couldn't be more excited.

* * *

Cam grinned at Maya's response. He then glanced up at his wall to his look at his favorite picture; the film-reel him and Maya had taken in the photo-booth that one time at the movies, around three months ago. Cam hoped she remembered that their three month was just around the corner.

If you told him three months ago that he would be dating the most beautiful, supportive, and talented girl in school, he would've laughed. He didn't know how he gotten so lucky. All he knew was that he was.

Things were finally starting to look up. Cam was going to therapy sessions two times a week and he already felt like they were helping.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the party happened. Maya and him were attached at the hip for the first week. The week after, however, things went downhill….

Cam became so stressed out with hockey, and school. As the Ice-Hounds progressed to the championships, the other teams became harder and harder to beat. The reporters now bombarded him after **_EVERY_** game. Practices were now longer and more difficult. He often found himself alone, and crying in the locker-room by after games.

Cam had the urge to cut but he knew he couldn't, and that it wouldn't help him feel any better. He was able to shake away all temptation from that by thinking about Maya; his compassionate girlfriend.

Cam's grades were mediocre and his strong relationship with Maya started to disappear before his eyes. Sure, she was still loving and amazing, but he barely had enough time for school anymore, let alone her. He hadn't devoted enough time to her and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

* * *

Their anniversary had come quicker than expected. Thursday morning, Maya waited at her locker for Cam to show up, but to no avail. He had been off all week….distant, rather. Despite his distance, though, he always managed to meet her at her locker in the mornings. Something had to be extremely wrong for him not to show up..._right?_

Instead, Maya went to go find him at his locker. She was incredibly curious as to where he was, and why he didn't show up. Maya hoped her boyfriend was okay and just lost track of time, or something.

She walked towards his locker and heard Cam mumbling as he angrily searched through his locker for a history book.

Maya could tell today would definitely not be a good day to sneak up on him. He would freak out.

"Cam...I've been looking for you." Maya said with a shy smile.

He sighed after he had finally found his history book and placed it in his bag.

"Oh…. Hi Maya." Cam said with little excitement, his usual smile was nowhere to be found. He gave her a peck on the cheek that displayed no emotion.

"Do you know what today is?" Maya asked with a wide grin.

"Uhm..I don't know..Do you have an audition or something?" Cam guessed, unsure.

He was so tired and frustrated lately that he could barely keep track of what day it was. To add to his frustration, he hadn't even had enough time to go see his therapist within the past week.

He had only four hours of sleep last night, and possibly even less than that for the past few nights before last. The coach kept the team at the rink till midnight, then Cam went straight home to do his homework, which took around three hours. He slept from 3-7am.

"Cam…" Maya muttered sadly. She looked and felt like she was about to cry.

"What..?" Cam answered nonchalantly, confused as to why his girlfriend was randomly upset.

_What did he forget..? Was it a birthday, a whisper-hug gig? His mind turned blank. He couldn't even remember his full name right now._

"It's our three month, anniversary….You told me a few weeks ago you were already planning something special.." Maya glanced at the floor, finding it much easier to look at than Cam. She let a silent tear fall from her eye.

Cam's heart-broke and he awoke from his moody, half-asleep state, as soon as he saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Shit….I totally forgot. I'm so sorry. I've been so stressed with school and hockey lately." He apologized, sincerely. Cam couldn't believe he had forgotten all about their anniversary.

"We haven't had a full-conversation in over a week Cam, besides hi and how are you…." Maya's face continued to fall along with tears from her eyes.

"I know, Maya and I'm extremely sorry. I'm more sorry than the board game sorry…." He tried to lighten the mood with a joke but it was too late for that.

"Do you not love me anymore..?" Maya asked, dejectedly. She was fearful for her "boyfriend's" answer.

"What?!" Cam exclaimed in sorrowful disbelief at what his girlfriend was asking him.

"Of course I do. I love you more than anything, Maya. You're my everything…You know that, don't you?" The hockey player described how much she truly meant to him.

Maya just shook her head, telling her answer through one simple movement of the head, as she continued to cry.

"Come here, My.." He summoned her to move closer.

She slowly obliged, unsure of what his next move would be.

Cam pulled her in for a tight-hug. He held onto Maya with all his might as she cried into his sweater. Cam placed soft kisses on the top of her head.

_"Good going Cam…."_ He thought to himself, sarcastically.

"I love you so much, M. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. It'll never happen again…" Cam assured her, sweetly.

Maya managed to calm down after a minute of being in Cam's arms. Cam provided Maya with a sudden warmth and support whenever she was in his arms.

They pulled away.

"I love you too, Cam. I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me…" Maya apologized for her dramatic behavior. She just wasn't used to her boyfriend being _that_ emotionally detached. Not having Cam to talk to for the past week, crushed her.

"No, I'm sorry, Maya. You have no reason to apologize. I'm going to make it up to you….Saturday night, we'll have an anniversary date, okay?" Cam shot her a meaningful smile that showed everything he was feeling in that very moment; sorrow, love, and sincerity. He wiped away the left-over tears from her cheeks with his thumb, and then kissed one of her cheeks.

Maya grinned and nodded. She felt incredibly at ease now that she knew her boyfriend still loved her. The past week or so had left her feeling so alone.

"I'll give you the perfect anniversary date. Happy anniversary, by the way..The past three months have been amazing...you'reamazing." Cam uttered sincerely. He leaned down so he could have better access to her. Cam tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gave her a short yet tender kiss on the lips.

Their lips met only for a moment but in that moment all of Maya and Cam's fears melted away. All stress relating to their relationship vanished. He gently grabbed ahold of her hands on the way out of their kiss.

"_You're_ amazing, Cam." She blushed after he complimented her.

"You'll come to my game tonight, I hope? I need you there." Cam squeezed her hands, lightly. His eyes and smile pleaded with her.

The warning-bell rang.

"I'll be there…. See you in French and then at lunch?" Maya replied with a grin and inquired if she'd see him at the usual times.

"Good." Cam breathed a sigh of relief. His face dropped slightly. "I'm not going to lunch today...I have to do homework in the library…" He answered her question, somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm really behind in math, French, and history…" Cam admitted, ashamed, as he listed most of his classes.

Maya's frown returned. She could see the stress in his eyes. "I'm going to the library with you...okay? I'll help." Maya stated.

Cam let a small smile of gratitude appear.

"Thank you..." He gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you in a bit." Maya gave him a grin and a kiss on the cheek before she prepared to head off to class.

Cam grabbed her hand to turn her around and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, M. Never forget it." He smiled at his girlfriend.

"Love you too, cheesy." Maya laughed at her nickname for him, but was sincere about her love for Cam.

They both walked away to their prospective classes with huge grins on their faces.

Cam had broke, smiled, ached, and loved more in those last ten minutes with Maya than he had in his entire life. He knew now that he could not neglect Maya because she was the glue that held him together and kept him from falling apart.

No matter how high-stress hockey was, or how difficult school was becoming, he couldn't. Maya would be there to support him, through the good and the bad. She always would be.


	12. Goodluck Charm

**Hey guys! It's been around a week, I think, since I last updated. I'll probably only be able to update once a week due to school and having to update my other stories, as well. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 12**

**Good-Luck Charm**

Maya helped Cam with his schoolwork at lunch as planned. She snuck two granola bars into the library and gave Cam one. He was incredibly grateful for her help and for the granola bar, equally so.

Though he was stressed out with his work during the lunch period, Cam was sure to be kind and appreciative to Maya. He really did love her.

_"How many girls would skip lunch, just to help their boyfriends study?"_ Not many, he imagined.

Maya went to his game that night, too. He played fabulously and the Ice-Hounds won. She was incredibly proud.

She went to go catch up with him in the locker-room after the game.

"Is everyone decent?" Maya knocked and said loudly, before she entered.

Cam's ears perked up at the sound of Maya's melodic voice.

"Yeah!" Dallas shouted, he wanted to make sure he heard her.

Cam pulled on his dark-red polo shirt, swiftly, not wanting her to see all the bruises on her stomach from hockey practice.

She entered the room and smiled at the team but eagerly made her way towards Cam.

"Good game, guys! Dallas made a few exceptional shots and Owen you made some good assists. Luke had a solid defensive tactic, too. Great job!" Maya said to the team as she walked over to her one and only.

They all nodded appreciatively and smiled at her compliments. The entire team was surprised that she knew what she was talking about. By now they shouldn't have been, though, considering how many games she had been to.

"You were the best, though, Cam." She whispered in his ear, lovingly and then gave him a tender kiss on the lips. He kissed her back and grinned.

"Thanks Mini-Mat!" Dallas threw her a head nod in response to her comments. He was putting away his dirty gear into his hockey bag.

"Yeah, Thanks Maya. I think you're like Cam's good-luck charm." Owen said as he placed his skates in his locker.

"He always plays his best when you're here. Can you make sure you never miss a game?" Dallas teased with a hopeful smile.

"I wish I had her as a good-luck charm!" Luke smiled, showing interest in her.

Maya blushed but felt slightly uncomfortable saying thanks to that. She did it anyway, though, not wanting to be rude to her boyfriend's teammate.

"T-thanks…" She muttered, awkwardly.

The rest of the team shot Luke a WTF eyebrow raise and an irritated facial expression.

Cam was included in this and squinted his eyes ever so slightly. His face was slightly red, from jealousy. It was easy to tell that he was not happy with Luke's last comment.

He usually tried not to be possessive but there was something about the way Luke was looking at his girlfriend that made him uneasy.

Cam pulled her in and kissed her passionately in-front of the entire locker-room.

Maya was caught off guard by this but responded to it, anyway. Her face became redder and hotter as she did so.

Their lips tangoed furiously as they moved rapidly in and out of each-others warm mouths.

The entire team whistled minus Luke, who's face fell in disgust as he saw them sucking each-others faces off.

After around thirty-seconds, Maya pulled away.

She felt light headed after their passionate kiss. Maya blinked a few times and shook her head ever-so-slightly to bring herself back to reality.

"Cam…" Maya scolded with a somewhat embarrassed smile.

He just shrugged and smirked, nonchalantly.

Cam slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, protectively.

"I'm heading out with my beautiful _girlfriend, _but I'll see you guys later…" He put an abnormal amount of emphasis on girlfriend. Cam shut his hockey locker and started to walk past the team. "Have a good night."

Maya blushed profusely at his girlfriend comment.

He let go of Maya for a moment and gave Dallas a bro-hug and the rest of a team a head-nod. Shortly after, his arm reclaimed his position over her shoulder.

Maya fist bumped each member of the team, minus Luke who was discreetly being blocked by Owen from doing so.

"See you later, Rookie." The team spoke variations of that to him and said polite goodbyes to Maya, as well.

They left the locker-room together, Cam's arm still around Maya.

"Cam...what was that about?" Maya asked, confused, as they walked out of the ice-rink and into the parking lot. "I mean, I'm not complaining..but…"

"You're mine...I don't want anyone else thinking they can put their hands on you." Cam explained, simply.

Maya grinned widely at her boyfriend's protective nature. Most people would've said he was being possessive, but Cam was just being a concerned boyfriend. Maya knew that he would never be controlling.

The good thing about Cam and her is that they could always do their own separate things but still support each-other. That was the opposite of controlling, in her opinion.

"Luke has a thing for you, or something…" He grumbled and a frown crossed his face.

"I love you, no one else." Maya reminded him with a wide smile and a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, M." Cam's usual smile reappeared at her affirmation of love for him.

"Little Miss Steaks?" Maya inquired, curious as to where they were going, before they got into his host parent's silver SUV.

"I had something else in mind, actually…" He said, hopefully. Cam wanted to switch up the routine for a change.

He opened the door for Maya, and used his hand to guide her inside the vehicle. He kissed her hand and smiled up at her after she was in safely, and shut the door gently.

_"Always a gentleman…" _Maya blushed and grinned, again, at his chivalrous action.

He entered the car on his prospective side.

Mr. Clarkson was inside the car.

"Hello Maya.." Mr. Clarkson said a polite hello to Maya first, before congratulating Cam on the game.

"Hello Mr. Clarkson." Maya answered with a polite smile.

"Good game, Cam." He said, proud of his host-son. He watched the game from inside the rink but decided to wait in the car after the game, knowing Cam might take a little while in the locker-room and want to speak with his girlfriend, before his host father.

"Thanks, Mr. Clarkson." He said with a thankful smile.

"Where to, kids?" Cam's host father asked as he put the car in reverse, and began backing out of the parking lot.

"Can she come to our house for a bit? I think we're going to watch some movies in the basement." Cam requested with a smile as he reached over to hold her hand.

"That's fine, Campbell." He smiled with a nod. Mr. Clarkson started to drive home.

The whole ride-home Cam held Maya's hand, and caressed it sweetly. Over the course of a day Cam had fallen even more in love with Maya. Everything she did was pure magic and she really was his good-luck charm.


End file.
